Patience is Its Own Reward/The Reward is Sweet
by JazzyJedi
Summary: A Sabé/Obi-Wan romance that's different from my other series. A bit of Ani/Ami too for good measure. A tiny bit of Ami/Obi at first , but it passes quickly. :)


  
  
Title:" Patience Is Its Own Reward" and "The Reward is Sweet".  
Rating PG  
Author:JazzyJedi LA  
Summary:Features a platonic friendship between Anakin and Sabé. . For those of you who know of my Sabé series in progress, you will find that this has nothing to do with that storyline. in this story, Sabé is close to the same person, but in very different circumstances than in "Sabe's Journal", "Choice" or "Connection." She's younger, and the incident on Tatooine that led to the relationship depicted in those stories never took place here.   
  
Also, this post started as two separate stories which first appeared in several fanfiction mailing lists some months ago. Since they are so closely related, I have combined them into one longer story here.   
  
  
  
Anakin looked at the two of them from his hiding place among the tall plants in the huge Theed Palace garden. He shielded himself well in the multilayered tiers of the grounds. His master had no idea he was there, a couple dozen meters above them. As he watched Amidala and Obi-Wan nuzzle and kiss one another, his broken heart wavered between rage and despair. It was too difficult to choose which impulse to follow, so he was still only observing them.  
  
They started to walk down the inner garden path, holding hands and leaning against one another. Ani jumped to the outer path that circled the perimeter of this section and followed, his gaze never leaving the pair of lovers. His senses were so keenly trained on them that he ran right into the handmaiden with a   
thud. Instantly, they both looked from their higher vantage point to see if Obi-Wan and Amidala had heard the sound of the collision all the way to the lower garden. The couple were so involved in each other they would not have noticed a herd of Kaadu right under them, so the onlookers remained undiscovered.  
  
"Anakin, what are you doing here?" the handmaiden whispered as she recovered from the impact. She pushed back the hood of her dark blue velvet cloak. Ani was relieved to see it was Sabé. She had always been his best friend among the handmaidens. She was the first to congratulate him on his contributions to the war after the battle against the Trade Federation. She had even said her only regret at not actually being the Queen was that she did not have the power to help him with his mother. That she remembered his feelings on that issue impressed him, and ever since then, she was the only one other than Amidala   
he had kept in touch with.   
  
"Sabé-Oh, Sabé, look at them," he said, all his misery condensed in that statement.   
  
She gave a brief glance toward the couple and Anakin saw something in her eyes he had never seen in her before. Usually cool and detached, she had a misty look now. "I know, Ani," she said. "I think it's a good idea to get out of here. Let's go back to the Palace and talk."  
  
The friends were silent as they returned to the Palace. Sabé led the way toward the quarters that were reserved for the Handmaidens, a place where she knew Anakin could have the privacy he would require to to work out his feelings. As they walked the halls, they passed The Royal Bedchambers. Ani stopped for a moment before Amidala's doors. He ran his fingers over the elaborate carving of the Queen's crest in the white wood. He found it hard to breathe suddenly, and began gasping. Gathering all the conflicting emotions he felt, he threw the doors open and rushed in. Hearing the sound, Sabé looked back and saw what he did. She ran in behind him, closing and locking the doors.   
  
Anakin walked around Amidala's bed, staring at it with burning intensity. It was as if he could see the event of last night playing itself out. He dropped to his knees and beat the mattress with both fists, tears streaming from his eyes.   
  
"It should have been me," he cried. "I loved her from the moment I saw her, before he even knew who she was! They write me off as a child with a crush, but I know how I feel."  
  
Sabé watched him for a moment, recalling the similar emotions that she herself experienced that morning when she had brought the Queen and Obi-Wan their breakfast. She performed her duty, stoically setting the tray on the stand for them as they snuggled together in the large bed, barely noticing her. She bowed, left the room and found a place in the garden where she had a good cry. She had not been over it long when Ani had bumped into her.   
  
She approached Ani, knelt and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me. There is hope for the future. If you can put this aside, I'm sure that you and Amidala will be together. "  
  
Anakin tried to calm himself so he could hear Sabé's words. "You think so?" He was willing to grasp at any thread that could offer him reassurance.  
  
"I do," she said seriously. "I know Amidala better than she knows herself. I've lived with her here and studied every aspect of her personality so I can perform my job as her decoy without a flaw. There is a fire between her and your master now, but it's an infatuation that will burn itself out. Later, she will see your heart is true and she will turn to you. It's just that this is the worst time for your age difference. She has the needs of a woman, and you're still in the body of a boy. They won't see that your love is more mature than your appearance because it helps them justify what they've done. Ride the pain out, then forgive them. It is a Jedi's way."   
  
Anakin turned and hugged her tight, "You're the only one who would understand, and not dismiss me."   
  
"You are a friend, I would never do that to you," Sabé confirmed as she held him. She felt a slight tingle as Ani sent his feeling of gratitude through the Force so she would know what this meant to him.  
  
Anakin drew back suddenly. "You love him! You love Obi-Wan! You have for a long time, haven't you?"  
  
Sabé looked away. "It's not appropriate for the Queen's handmaiden to express personal feelings on whomever she has chosen as her...companion."  
  
Ani would not be put off. "But you do. You've never told him. There could something between the two of you. Why haven't you done anything about it?"  
  
Sabé sighed. "Anakin, there's a great deal of difference here. The Queen already knows you, you have done much to help our world from the time the two of you met. She cares for you deeply, despite the fact that she's with your Master right now. You are to become a Jedi, that will make you even more important and prominent in the future." She hesitated, then went on, resignation in her voice. "On the other hand, to an already influential Jedi who's been in favor with the Queen, I will never be seen as anything more than one of her appendages. I must accept that, and live with it as best I can."  
  
"You don't have to," Ani started. "I can tell him..."  
  
Sabé cut him off with an upraised hand. "No, Ani. I beg you, as your friend, please don't do that. It's better that he remain unaware of my existence, than to know he sees me as pathetic. Promise me you won't say anything to him!"  
  
Ani dried his face with his sleeve and nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Thank you," Sabé said, with relief. "Now, how about a trip to the gym? Let's go beat up on some practice dummies, shall we?"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
As the years went by, the two continued their friendship. They would spend time together, so much so, that rumors started of their supposed romantic involvement. They agreed that they would meet questions on such matters with a smile that neither confirmed or denied the allegations. It drove the Palace   
staff crazy, and amused the other handmaidens to no end.   
  
Eventually, things went as Sabé predicted. Amidala and Obi-Wan's passion for each other cooled, eventually dying out. As Anakin's body caught up with his spirit, the Queen began to notice him in a new light. Ani started to spend less time with his friend and more time rediscovering his love, but he made sure that Sabé knew she was still his most important confidante. The problems they discussed changed, but he brought many of his concerns to her first.   
  
For her part, Sabé was happy for Ani. She had her relationships, even almost married once, but realized there was something missing in each of the men she knew. She speculated that her expectations were too high, but didn't really have the heart to change what she was looking for. She buried her feelings   
for Obi-Wan, and carried on with her life.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
On Amidala and Anakin's wedding day, no one outside of the bridal couple was more joyful than Sabé. It did her heart good to see two such close friends together and happy at last.   
  
The reception was in progress and the first dance of the couple as man and wife was ending. Sabé had enjoyed watching their display of love, but now the dance floor was opening up to everyone and she wanted to be out of the way. She moved to the rear of the crowd and found someplace where she could   
be inconspicuous.   
  
She closed her eyes and swayed slightly to the beat of the music. Suddenly, in her mind popped the vision of Obi-Wan as he looked at the ceremony. Standing in place as the Best Man, he had been very handsome in a formal version of Jedi Robes. She savored the memory, then recalled from Ani his advice on shielding if she really wanted to hide her feelings from Obi-Wan. Putting it into practice, she concentrated on the melody that was filling the air, the scent of the food and candles in the ballroom and the feel of the rich satin gown against her skin.   
  
She was brought out of her meditation by the soft familiar voice of the Knight she dreamed of.   
  
"Handmaiden Uzza, may I have the honor of this dance?"  
  
Her eyes opened wide in amazement. For the first time, Obi-Wan was looking at her, smiling and extending his hand. She took it, and let him lead her to the floor.   
  
"Anakin told me a lot about you a few days ago," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Oh?" was all Sabé could get out at first. She felt her heart race as the handsome Jedi took her in his arms and held her close to begin the dance. "All good, I hope," she managed to add. She berated herself, just knowing that she sounded stupid.   
  
"Very good indeed. It seems you've been a great source of comfort for him, calming him during times that I hadn't even noticed there was a problem," Obi-Wan said with a rueful tone. Then his voice brightened. "That's quite a feat for anyone. I thought it would be in my best interest to become acquainted with a woman who shows that kind of talent. Perhaps you can teach me how to do that."  
  
As they danced, they passed the Queen and Ani on the floor. When he faced Sabé, Ani looked over Amidala's shoulder and gave her a wink.   
  
Sabé smiled. The night was going to be far more interesting than she had anticipated.   
  
The dance with Obi-Wan ended, but he stayed with Sabé for another, and another. She felt as though she were floating along, and had to keep reminding herself this was not a dream, it was really happening.   
  
Anakin kissed his bride, and tenderly broke away from her. He approached Obi-Wan and Sabé, then tapped on Obi-Wan to cut in.   
  
"I thought you had your own," Obi-Wan growled playfully.   
  
"I do, but I would like a chat with the Maid of Honor, if you don't mind, Master," Anakin smiled. "I think she should be warned about the dangers of too much contact with you."   
  
"Me..dangerous? Ani, that's the most flattering thing you've ever said about me, and in front of a beautiful woman, at that. Very well, one dance. She is a longtime friend of yours, after all." Obi-Wan bowed slightly to Sabé. "My lady, I shall return shortly. I wouldn't leave you in the hands of this newlywed upstart for long." Kenobi grinned at them both and went to chat with others around the ballroom.  
  
Ani's smile was the widest Sabé had ever seen, stretching from ear to ear as it did. "I just wanted to tell you, Ami and I are sneaking out in disguise to a small cabin at the very edge of the forest. We wanted to really be alone for our first night. That means the Royal bedchamber will be unoccupied if you wish to take advantage of it."  
  
Sabé blushed a deep crimson. "Ani," she scolded. "Don't you think that's a bit presumptious? I don't know if he feels that way about me yet."  
  
Anikan winked at his friend. "You're not nervous, are you? I've seen you fiercely protect Ami . I know how many battle droids you can cut down. Why worry now?"  
  
"I've wanted him for years, yes-but not as a one night stand. And protecting the Queen-that's easy. I'm only risking my life there. With Obi-Wan, I'm risking my heart, and that's much more perilous." She thought a moment. "Was it like this when you had your first real date with Ami? The sweet torture, the anticipation, the sense of vulnerability?"  
  
Ani kissed her forehead. "All that, yes. I think you should take that as a good sign. My friend, just follow your heart. You'll know what to do." For the rest of the dance, they remained silent, but Ani sent her waves of reassurance through the Force.   
  
When the music changed, Obi-Wan returned. "Your bride wants you, young Skywalker. Scamper off now." Then with much sentiment, he added, "Ani, I've never said it, but now that you're grown, you should know. I'm very proud of you." He reached out and grasped his Padawan's hand. Sabé could see a deep bond of affection and respect between them as they shook hands and looked in each other's face. She was moved that they felt secure enough with her to allow her to witness it. They both released a deep sigh as they ended the handshake.  
  
Ani bowed to them as he took his leave. He gave Sabé a look of encouragement, then rejoined Amidala.  
  
Sabé and Obi-Wan danced together on and off throughout the rest of the reception. Just before the newlyweds left, Amidala and Sabé spent a few private moments together, hugging and sharing the emotions that were running so deeply within them during the entire night. Their bond, even though not a Force enhanced one, was still strong, and it was a comfort to them both with the changes this night was bringing. Ani and then Obi-Wan joined them, and the four of them in a ring with arms around each other allowed the affection they felt for one another to pass between them, aided by Ani and Obi-Wan's Force skills.   
  
Sabé felt the touch of Ani's mind first. It was a familiar one, they had supported each other in this way before. Ani then let her feel Amidala's thoughts. She was surprised to learn just how deeply the Queen held her in her heart. She knew there was a sisterly connection between them and Amidala had always regarded her with friendship and respect, but to find that she really loved her as more than a servant, loved her in the same close way that Sabé had always felt for her was a revelation.   
  
//I'll never leave you// Sabé sent to Amidala  
  
//Nor I, you.// Amidala replied. //I'm so sorry for the pain you've felt in the past because of me.//  
  
//Leave it in the past// Sabé sent. //Tonight is a new beginning//  
  
//Indeed it is. Let us celebrate// Obi-Wan broke in.  
  
Anakin attempted to enhance Sabé's connection so that she could see Obi-Wan's mind more clearly. But the Master shook his head. //That is for me alone to reveal, Padawan. All in good time.// Ani backed off, but looked very pleased all the same.   
  
They ended the communion, all four of them with tears in their eyes.  
  
Later, the festivities over, the bridal couple having made their escape, Obi-Wan walked Sabé to the Handmaidens' quarters.   
  
"It's been a lovely night with even lovelier company. I hope to see you again," Obi-Wan told Sabé at the door to the area the girls shared. He took her hand in his and kissed it. At the touch of his lips, she had to bite the inside of her cheek. She reminded herself that she was the cool levelheaded one and must remain so.  
  
"I would like that," Sabé replied. She didn't know what else to say. She still found it hard to believe that the one she had longed for actually wished to see her.  
  
"I'll be in touch," he said. He bowed, and turned to leave. Sabé watched him go and sighed, still giddy with emotion.  
  
Obi-Wan walked a few steps away, then stopped. He turned his head to the side. "No," he said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Sabé asked.   
  
He turned, hands on hips. "No, this will not do." He walked back to her and suddenly swept her up in his arms. He kissed her deeply and she felt her knees go weak. She went slightly limp at first, receiving the kiss, then she stood, gathered her strength and returned it with all the feeling that had built up over the years. Obi-Wan reacted with surprise at her response. He accepted her offering and picked her up. "Which is your room?"  
  
"The one at the far end of the hall," she said, determination in her voice.  
  
Force opening the lock, Obi-Wan carried her through the common living room and down the hall to her private bedroom. They passed Saché and Eirtaé sitting on the couch watching a holovid and eating popcorn.   
  
The two handmaidens had turned when the door opened to greet whoever was arriving, but not a word was said as they witnessed the Jedi carrying their cohort. They turned back to the holovid and sat for a moment.   
  
Eirtaé shook her head. "Did I see what I thought I saw?'  
  
Saché flashed a wicked smile. "Yep, don't see that everyday. I think we'll be hearing the results soon."  
  
The two handmaidens ate another handful of the popcorn. The holovid continued playing. The next scene was one of their favorites, it was where the beautiful princess and the scruffy scoundrel were repairing the ship and he was about to take her dirty hands in his and kiss her.   
  
Saché crunched and swallowed her snack. "You know something?" she asked.  
  
"Shhh, he's about to walk in on her,"Eirtae said.  
  
"We can play this anytime," Sache continued. "But down the hall, the real thing is going on."  
  
Eirtaé paused the vid and stared at Saché in horror. "You're not suggesting...?"  
  
Saché nodded. "Got a stethescope?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amidala sighed with contentment. She listened to the crickets chirp and let the peace of the forest setting wash over her. Turning to the side, she studied her husband's face as he slept. Ani was so beautiful. She wished this night never had to end.   
  
Rising, she wrapped herself in a robe and went to the window to gaze at the stars. This would be a once in a lifetime event, and she didn't care to sleep yet and lose this feeling. She picked out her favorite constellations and surprised herself by still remembering the names of every one of them.   
  
Anakin slid up behind her with his Jedi stealth. He wrapped her in his arms. "Can't sleep, Love?"   
  
Amidala took his hands and intertwined their fingers. "It's so perfect. Soon we'll have to go back to our real lives. Ani, promise me we can do this again. I need to be a woman spending a night alone with her husband once in awhile, and escape my life as a Queen having to worry about everyone else's troubles."   
  
Ani kissed her hair and stroked her head softly. "We'll have many nights like this. I have almost everything ready to save my mother and bring her here. She belongs in a palace. I know you'll take good care of her, and we'll be the family we're meant to be. You and I will slip away from time to time and visit the stars that you see now. I told Qui-Gon I would see them all, and you'll be with me for as many of them as possible. How do you like that?"  
  
Amidala turned to face him. "Hold me, and make me believe that it can happen."  
  
Anakin smiled, kissed her, then held her close. "Come back to bed, and I'll make you believe all that and more."  
  
When she finally drifted off to sleep, she pushed away any doubts that invaded her peace. She told herself they were the result of her role as a Queen, and not enough time to relax. She would not lose her love, no matter what her imagination would conjure up of a dark figure. She held Ani tighter to reassure herself and dreamed bright visions of their future.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
